Code Geass Awakening
by Hero Alliance
Summary: 50 years after Britannia fell, the Spanish Empire arises, but is suddenly put to a halt by the United Republic of Russia, and then King Felipe flees to Utah, America, where he goes to finish what Charles zi Britannia started, by creating the Holy Espanian Empire, the successor to the Holy Britannian Empire.
1. Hello world

Hello. I am Maria VI Espania, or you can call me Maria Martinez. My father, Ferdinand ZI Espania raped me and banished me to the United States of Korea, or Area 12. I met a man named Pin Song, who was the son of Shen Song, my adopted father. I want to change the world for the better, but to save it. I am Maria Martinez, and this is Code Geass Awakening.

Several dropships landed in Korea, as there were black armored men and women in them, and when they landed, they opened up and the soldiers arrived, as they raided Pyongyang, and then came Prince Klaus Ackerman, as he was in a maroon uniform and a white overcoat.

"By order of his majesty Emperor Ferdinand, this is Area 12, so you are not Koreans, you are 12s." he said.

"Kill them all!" announced a woman with a black and red uniform and a white cape. "I am Viceroy Isabella, and don't you forget it!" she said.

Isabella and her soldiers shot the 12s as one soldier refused to shoot them. The soldier went back in the airship, as the Espannians took a hostage, who was with the White Knights, who were funded by the United Federation.

The dropship got back to the Espanian capital of Los Soles, located in the middle of Utah, as the Korean man was taken captive, as he was ready for interrogation.

"Where is the White Knight hideout?" Isabella asked.

"I will not tell." The prisoner responded.

"Fine, then I will electrocute you to make you talk." Isabella said.

Suddenly, the soldier was a black woman who had a short afro.

"Did I say you could remove your helmet, JN-9909?" Prince Klaus asked.

"No sir, you didn't." the woman responded as she put her helmet back on, and went to transport the prisoner.

The soldier pointed a gun to the prisoner's head, walking with him.

"Keep moving!" the soldier ordered as they bordered a white, gold and red plane, and it escaped.

"All units go after the plane!" Klaus ordered as there were scarlet Knightmares chasing after the plane.

"What is your name?" the soldier asked.

"I am Kai Takashi, what's yours?" the prisoner asked.

"I am JN-9909!" the soldier replied. "The military never gave me a name."

"Ok then, your name will be Joan, like Joan of Arc." Kai asked.

"Cool!" Joan said as Kai was flying the plane, and it was headed to Korea.

"Where are you going?" Joan asked.

"I am going back to Korea!" Kai replied.

"You can't go back to Korea, that's what got you almost killed, remember?" Joan replied.

"Yes, but I heard the Emperor disowned her daughter and sent her there, so I am going there." Kai replied.

The plane landed in Korea, as Joan arrived at the door of Shen Song. He opened it, and Joan came in.

"What do you Espanian scum want with us?" Shen asked.

"I want to talk to Maria VI Espania, to tell her about Geass." Joan replied as she went to see me.

Maria was in her room, playing with a toy UFN ship, as Joan entered the room.

"I want to talk to you about Geass." She said.

"What is Geass?" I replied.

"Geass is a mystical eye power that grants the user a set of unique skills, with different sets of restrictions, and they call it the Power of Kings."

"Cool!" I said, as my eyes were glowing, as I could sense my environment and sense enemy weak points.

I went outside, as I was surrounded by men in black coats, as their leader stepped in.

"Where is the traitor?" he said.

"Here I am!" Joan replied.

"Look, I am done with Espania, I am a new woman now!" she said.

"That does it!" the head guardsmen said. "Arrest her and the other traitor!"

I used my Geass to sense their weak points, as I pulled out my two pistols, and fired at their legs, and then pulled out my samurai sword, and sliced them up.

"Looks like you are getting the hang of your Geass!" Joan said.

"Indeed I am!" I replied.

Code Geass is copyrighted by Bandai/Namco Ltd.

All OCs belong to me and Ichiro Oukouchi

All Rights Reserved.


	2. Passing the Torch of Zero

I arrived at a bar in Seoul and there was a Ladies' Code music video on a screen, and there were a lot of 12s there. I looked at the wall and there was a white flag with a gold Black Knights logo on it. This must be owned by the White Knights.

"That must be the White Knights logo!" I said. Suddenly a man with gray hair and a brown jacket with a white shirt showed up, and he looked familiar.

"My name is Suzaku Kururugi, and I want you to have this." He said as he was holding a chest, as I opened the chest, and it revealed the Zero costume.

"Is this the uniform of Zero that I hear stories about?" I said.

"Indeed it is!" Suzaku told me. "Lelouch originally wore it, and he gave it to me, and now, it calls to you."

"Wow, I am the new Zero?" I responded.

"Yes, you are the new Zero." Suzaku told me. "You are destined to lead the White Knights to victory over the Holy Espanian Empire and become empress of Espania."

"Ok!" I said as I took the Zero costume.

Joan, Kai, Pin, and I were standing together with4 other members of the Black Knights, Lee Chau, Sai Lon, Tai Sheik, and Amy Choi.

"From this day forward, we are the Knights of Justice, the guardians of hope, the liberators of Korea and the ones who will bring Espania to its knees!" "We are the White Knights!" I said while in my Zero costume.

We got in our Knightmares and I got in the Guren MK 3, a modified version of the Guren MK 2. I was the leader of the Knights, so I went over the objective.

"Ok team, listen up!" I said. "The Korea settlement is under the control of Viceroy Isabella, so we need to capture the Viceroy and bring her down!" "Then, we turn the Viceroy over to the United Federation, and tell her how to get to Ferdinand!" "Then I will deliver the final blow and transform Espania into a democracy!" I finished the monologue as I continued on with my closing statement.

"Ok team, let's roll!" I said with great enthusiasm as we rolled out in our Knightmares.

Code Geass is copyrighted by Bandai/Namco Ltd.

All OCs belong to me and Ichiro Oukouchi

All Rights Reserved.


	3. Viceroy Decoy

We were in our Knightmares, rolling through the Korean fields, as my GPS said the Viceroy's castle is in Chongjin.

"Ok peeps, listen up!" I said. "The Viceroy is headed to her castle, and once she gets there, she will retreat back to Espania and our mission is blown." "So we only have one shot to pull this mission off!"

We found the Jasmine in the distance, as it was light blue, so we chased after it, and I gave out the orders.

"Concentrate all firepower on the mech!" I ordered.

"Sir yes Sir!" Everyone said in response.

Everyone started firing at the mech, but it dropped bombs and shot missiles.

"Dodge the Missiles!" I ordered. The Jasmine was taking a beating but it fired a giant laser, doing heavy damage to the Guren, as the White Knights airship flew by low. I pushed the eject button, and got in the airship, ran to the inside and there was a scientist ready to see me.

"Zero, we have prepared a special set of gadgets and the Zeromobile down in the hangar, so go ahead and take the Zeromobile if you want to beat Isabella." Tenma, the scientist responded.

I took the gadgets, and went downstairs, turned on the Zeromobile, and stored the gadgets in the glove compartment, and off I went in my purple and black car with fins. I chased the Jasmine and fired the Zeromobile's machine guns, and suddenly the Jasmine caught fire and was going to detonate, as Pin came to save Isabella from the burning mech.

We put her in a chair in the airship, as Joan did the interrogating.

"JN-9909, what are you doing to me?" she said.

"The name's Joan, by the way." Joan replied. "Besides, I am in charge now, so tell me where Ferdinand is!"

"I will never tell!" Isabella replied, as I stepped in.

"I will find ways of making you talk." I said as I pulled out a taser, and electrocuted her.

"Where is Ferdinand?" I said. "Is he developing a Sakuridite weapon?" "What?"

"That is classified." She said, as I electrocuted her again.

"I will tell you where Ferdinand is." Isabella said. "He is in the Los Soles Palace in Utah, but if you want to beat Espania, you need something bigger than the United Federation of Nations."

"That's it!" I said. "We go to the United Republic of Russia and gain support of the President!"

"Yes, indeed!" Kai replied.

"Say, where is Pin?" Joan added.

Pin arrived at the Los Soles Palace in Utah.

"I came here because I am willing to join Espania, because I want to protect the people I love, and because Maria may be a terrorist." Pin said.

"It is indeed fact that the White Knights are terrorists." Ferdinand said. "Rise, my apprentice, for you are Pin, Knight of Aladdin."

"You will use the Aladdin Knightmare our scientists have invented to stop the White Knights from destroying Espania!"

"Yes, indeed." Pin said. "Maria has made me weak, and has not treated me as equal, so I will join Espania." "All hail Espania!"


	4. From Russia with Hate

After we got the information from Isabella, we headed towards the United Republic of Russia, and we were sailing across Siberia, and headed to Moscow.

"How long do we need to go until we reach Moscow?" Lee asked.

"Moscow is 40 minutes away." I replied, as I was in the White Knights' flagship.

We reached Moscow, as I went over instructions.

"Ok, let's go over the game plan." I said. "We go into the Russian palace, and talk to the Russian President, and no hostages, because that pisses off the Russians, and we do not want that, do we."

"No we don't!" Kai responded.

"Ok, so let's talk to the Russian president." I said as we put up all our weapons and approached the Russian President peacefully.

We got to the Russian President's office, and the Russian President, Mr. Ivan Romanoff came to talk to us.

"Are you the White Knights?" He asked us.

"Yes we are." I said. "My name is Zero, and we need your help if we want to beat Espania."

"Sure, because I want to tell you something." Ivan said. "Espania has a top secret Sakuridite weapon that they are inventing, and they may use it to wipe out the United Federation's capital in Beijing."

"How do you know?" I said.

"Our intelligence agents found out via espionage." Ivan replied. "But then again, you have my support."

Meanwhile, a 100 foot tall Knightmare stood in the desert, as it was carrying the Sakuridite weapon.

"Pin my friend, this is the Iblis." Ferdinand said. "This is a fully operational 100 foot tall Knightmare complete with a Sakuridite cannon."

Ferdinand rose to the stage in front of many of his men and women, as he was ready to give a speech.

"Not everyone is created equal." "Some are born rich and beautiful, while others are born average." "Some are born into poverty, while others are born as cannon fodder to die." "The women are meek and nimble, while the men are strong and powerful." "With Inequality, we can create progress, and that is why we discriminate against each other, unlike the United Federation of Nations, who stands as a beacon of light that blocks our way!"

"As of this day, this is the last day of the United Federation, and soon all countries in the world will bow before Espania!"

"ALL HAIL ESPANIA!" "ALL HAIL ESPANIA!" "ALL HAIL ESPANIA!" "ALL HAIL ESPANIA!" the crowd chanted.

"Pin, fire the weapon!" Ferdinand ordered as he was in the Iblis, and fired the weapon, and it blasted a large Sakuridite laser, separating into five smaller lasers, one hitting Bejing, one hitting Paris, one hitting Tokyo, one hitting London, and the last hitting Tehran.

Meanwhile, we were still in Moscow on the flaghsip, as Joan was looking online and found a report about the United Federation falling apart because it lost all its strongholds.

"Damn" Joan replied as I was watching her computer, as I and Kai were drinking Starbucks coffee. I saw the robot responsible and Kai spit his coffee and turned his head.

"Let's break their toy." I said.

Code Geass is copyrighted by Bandai/Namco Ltd.

All OCs belong to me and Ichiro Oukouchi

All Rights Reserved.


	5. TRAITOR!

In Los Soles Palace in Espania, Prince Klaus was on his computer sending an email to the White Knights.

"What are you doing?" Pin asked.

"I am sending an email to the White Knights revealing that Zero is Maria VI Espania." Klaus replied.

"Good idea!" Pin said. "Then the world will see Zero's true colors!"

I was on the White Knights' flagship, hovering over Europe, as an email popped up on the White Knights' server.

"Good day, White Knights!" Klaus said. "It appears that Zero is Maria VI Espania, an Espanian Princess, and the daughter of King Ferdinand!" "I knew her, and since she was missing for so long, I have run all the numbers, and Zero is Maria VI Espania."

"I even have evidence to prove it!" he continued, as he showed a photo of Isabella's chair empty. "Only Zero would capture the Viceroy and turn her against us, so Zero is Isabella!"

I shut the video off and the White Knights pointed guns at me, including Joan.

"I dedicated my life to you, and you are the daughter of that sexist pig Ferdinand?" Joan said to me in a disgusted tone.

"Well, even though your dad disowned you, but you are still Espanian royalty!" "I didn't think that meant much, but after hearing that Espania destroyed the UFN, you are not one of us, and you are a disgrace to the title of Zero!"

I escaped the White Knights' flagship in a White Knights jet, as they don't want me anymore, so I went to face my father alone, as Joan was the new Zero.

Code Geass is copyrighted by Bandai/Namco Ltd.

All OCs belong to me and Ichiro Oukouchi

All Rights Reserved.


	6. God Save the Queen

I was in Los Soles, as I got a message on my phone.

"Hello, my name is Nunnaly Lamperouge, and I have been captured by Espania." "Please release me before I die ok?" "By the way, I am in a Hummer Limo on our way to the palace."

I saw the Hummer limo go by, as it was crimson and white, as I found an Espanian motorcycle and chased after it, and jumped from the motorcycle, and hijacked the limo.

"Don't worry, girl, I have got your back!" I said.

"Great you could show up, Maria!" Nunnaly replied, as she was fully grown up, looking beautiful in her 50s and she had glasses.

"I would be honored to be your assistant as Emperor." Nunnaly said.

"I will think about it." I replied as we reached the palace, jumped off the stairs, and crashed through the window above the door.

I went to my father's throne room with Nunnaly, as Ferdinand stood up from his throne.

"I thought I disposed of you years ago!" Ferdinand said.

"Yes, and that was the right thing to do, because I don't want to be involved with destroying the world, I mean you wiped out the whole United Federation!" I replied.

"That is the beginning, as I have access to the Ragnarok Connection, which allows me to destroy the world and create a new world in its place, where I rule everything." Ferdinand responded.

"So you want to destroy your own family just to become God?" I said to my father, who had clearly lost his mind.

"Sacrifices must be made to achieve the greater good, which is a world free of conflict, war or hate of any kind." Ferdinand replied, as he drew his sword.

"I must strike you down in order to do so." Ferdinand continued as I drew my sword and we clashed swords, walking across the room hitting swords together, as I did a backflip, as Ferdinand swung his sword and was spinning from side to side while doing it. I used my Geass, and it didn't work, while Ferdinand used his Geass, and lifted me in the air.

"Foolish woman!" he said. "Your Geass doesn't work on me!" "I have a Geass superior to that of yours, so it makes me immune to other Geass abilities."

"But you have forgotten one thing!" I replied. "My Geass still works with inanimate objects though!" I used my Geass to sense the room for key objects that would help me beat Ferdinand, and I threw some axes at him, and he dodged them, while he pulled out a golden gun and pointed at me.

"Very clever of you to use your Geass like that, but I am giving you a chance to pledge loyalty to Espania or I will pull the trigger and open fire." Ferdinand said, as he pointed the gun to my head. "Do you have any last words, Mrs. Maria?"

"Yes." I said. "All Hail Americana!" I said as I pulled out my own gun and shot the chandelier and it fell on him, electrocuting him and killing him. I walked away in a badass and stylish fashion.

"Insurance will cover that!" I said.

Code Geass is copyrighted by Bandai/Namco Ltd.

All OCs belong to me and Ichiro Oukouchi

All Rights Reserved.


	7. All hail Americana!

Meanwhile, the Iblis was still attacking the White Knights, as it fired its laser at the White Knights flagship, taking it down. Everyone evacuated in their Knightmares as Joan took off in the Zero Plane and tied a rope around the machine's legs, but it was no use. The machine's armor was too strong to fall over from the cable.

"There has to be a way to beat this thing!" Joan said.

"I will go in and plant the bombs, while Kai, you distract the machine…." Suddenly Isabella came out of the rubble.

"I will save Klaus, because clearly that thing is operated by King Ferdinand loyalists, and not supporters of the new government soon to be announced, and Klaus is piloting it!"

Meanwhile inside the mech, Pin Song escaped from the mech by pressing the eject button.

"Pin, why did you do that?" Klaus yelled as he grumbled.

"TRAITOR!" he roared as Pin clearly evacuated to join me.

Joan got in the mech by carving a hole in the leg with explosive gel, and planted bombs in the legs and planted a bomb in the heart, and then the sirens went off as she ran down the leg, and came out of the hole she carved via explosive gel. The Knightmare exploded as she ran to regroup with the White Knights.

It was the Espanian coronation and Ferdinand's funeral, as Isabella began her speech.

"King Ferdinand was a humble and noble king." "He was my father and the father of Maria and Klaus." "He shaped this empire as to what it is now." "Without him, we wouldn't have got this far, and to introduce the Queen of Espania, please welcome Maria VI Espania!"

I came into the throne room to say a few words, as I began my speech.

"Growing up in a Korean household, I was no stranger to advancements in technology and innovation, and they did it so well." "My point is that I find the idea of Darwinism and an aristocracy to be archaic, and I will say than Espania is no more, for I have created a new Holy Americanian Empire, who will restore the United Federation and transform it into something even bigger and better, and bring peace and equality for all of us!"

"One last thing…." I said as I continued.

"If anyone dares get in our or my way, or threaten me or the name of Americana, you will be sent home in a son of a bitch box!"

"ALL HAIL AMERICANA!" "ALL HAIL MARIA! "ALL HAIL AMERICANA!" "ALL HAIL MARIA!" The crowd cheered as several red flags with blue crosses with a twin headed eagle coat of arms in the middle draped out from the walls.

"I now introduce my followers, Pin Song, the King's Knight of Zero, Joan, the Queen's Knight of Zero, Kai, the Jack's Knight of Zero, and Isabella, the Knight Joker of Zero!"

"I forgive you for what I said earlier." Joan said. "We are a team now, so we are running this show, so I have no reason to be mad at you."

"Don't feel bad!" I said to Joan." "Your flagship is down, so you need me."

Joan blushed, as we were going to a meeting on how to acquire Europe, as all four Knights and I went to the war council.

Meanwhile, Klaus was talking with Ivan outside the palace, as he was negotiating Ivan using Russian troops to oppose me.

"So you are telling me you want me to send you my men to oppose Americana?" Ivan said.

"Exactly, The United Republic of Russia is the only line of defense against Americana, and I need your troops more than ever!" Klaus replied.

"Ok then." Ivan responded. "You have the full protection of my army."

Code Geass is copyrighted by Bandai/Namco Ltd.

All OCs belong to me and Ichiro Oukouchi

All Rights Reserved.


	8. When I Ruled the World

I was in my throne in Americana, with my black trench coat and purple gloves, as Kai was modeling merchandise of us to be sold in stores across the world.

"How is the merchandise coming?" I said.

"Impressive!" Kai replied. "The 3D printer I am using makes it a lot faster."

"Espania used the 3D printer to make weapons for their army, so I am using it to make merchandise of us."

"Excellent." I said as I received a transmission from Klaus.

"Dear Americanians, I am Klaus vi Espania, as you may know me." "I have allied myself with Russian President Ivan, so the United Republic of Russia has declared war on the Holy Americanian Empire, and is sending an invasion force to Alaska."

Klaus ended the transmission as the Red Alert came on the radio.

"All units, head towards Alaska!" I said as I got in the Americanan air battleship called the Basilisk.

Russian forces moved through the ocean, as my Knights were with me on the Basilisk in their Knightmares.

"All right Knights of Zero!" "Your mission is to take out all the Tsar Class Russian battleships so Klaus will have no choice but to surrender."

"Yes Sir!" the Knights replied, as Pin moved out towards the battleship known as the Stalingrad Type-01 and took out its jet boosters, as it sunk into the ocean.

Then Joan attacked the Leningrad Type-01 and fired at it, but the Leningrad fought back, and she sliced a hole in the hull, taking it down.

Next, Kai went for the St. Peter Type-01 and fired shots at it, but the Peter resisted them, so he used a FLEIJA warhead and wiped out the whole Russian fleet, and severely damaged Ivan's flagship, that he and Klaus were in, causing it to crash and burn in Siberia.

"Now that Klaus is through, I must make an announcement to the world." I said as I began my speech.

"Citizens of the world, lend me your ears as I bring you this message." "The last line of defense against the Americanian Empire has fallen, and now all nations will bow before me and Americania, or face the ultimate wrath of my empire." "The world is mine, and you are my subjects!"

The message played on every TV, computer, and every billboard screen in the world, including those in Tokyo, New York, Korea, London, and more. Everyone who saw it bowed their heads before their Empress, who was indeed me.

Code Geass is copyrighted by Bandai/Namco Ltd.

All OCs belong to me and Ichiro Oukouchi

All Rights Reserved.


	9. Let's Blow This Thing!

I was aboard the Basilisk, a large airship that was airborne over Americania, costing 24 trillion dollars to make, because it was larger than 30 Olympic sized swimming pools and 20 professional sized football fields. It was that big. Somehow the White Knights had left me, as I assumed they were staging a coupe against me.

"Empress Maria, the White Knights are in a secret base somewhere in Europe." Isabella said to me.

"Perfect!" I said. "Commander Kowalski, send a fleet to dispose of them."

Meanwhile in Paris, the White Knights went over their plan of attack.

"Ok guys, listen up!" Joan announced. "Here is how this game works." "I will go and plant the bombs in the Basilisk, while Kai heads for the reactor core while Pin covers him, and the rest defend Paris, for France will be the first nation to join the United Alliance of Nations."

"Understood?" Joan finished.

"Yes!" the Knights responded as Joan put on her Zero costume and flew on the Zero Plane while Kai and the others flew ordinary jet fighters.

The planes flew out of Paris and into the air as Joan began her call report.

"Purple Leader to Purple 7, do you read me?" Joan said.

"Yes, I read you." Kai, who was Purple 7, said.

"All units please stand by!" Joan ordered.

"Blue 5 standing by!" a pilot said.

"White 23 standing by!" another pilot responded.

"Red 10311 standing by!" another pilot with a red uniform responded.

The leaders came in as the White Leader was faced with 5 Americanian planes swarming at him like mosquitoes, and his plane blew up.

Red 10311 flew under the Basilisk, and a torpedo fired and killed him, while White 23 fired at the turrets, but a missile came and killed him too.

Blue 5 crashed into a window, but the Basilisk withstood it.

Suddenly, Joan got in the Basilisk and went to plant the bombs.

Joan walked to Power Generator 1, and planted a bomb. She went to the next power generator, and planted another bomb. She then went to the last power generator, and as she planted the bomb, I showed up, and she was surprised.

"Why have you betrayed me!" I said.

"No, you betrayed me." Joan responded. "You promised to restore the United Federation, but now you want the world all to yourself?" "You broke your promise!"

"Foolish woman." I said. "See, I was going to liberate some of my territory into the United Federation, but you didn't realize that."

"I am done with you, for you are no different to Ferdinand!" Joan said as she pulled out her sword and I pulled out my own as we did backflips and clashed swords, I swung my sword at Joan, but she dodged it. I then used my Geass to sense her weak point, but the timer went off.

"Self-destruct sequence in T minus 10 minutes." The voice said, as Joan ran with me as we were going to escape together.

We went on the escape pod, as some lesbian romance started to kick in.

"Maria, I want you to know, that there is love and compassion in you, and enslaving people is not going to make the world a better place." Joan said. "To change the world, it has to come from the heart, not by force."

"Sometimes, you can't win with force and violence; you need to win with love and heart." Joan said as I kissed her.

"Thank you." I said to her. "You helped me get where I am, and we have been through tough times, and we shall never fight again, we are friends until the end!" The escape pod flew back to Americania as Kai delivered the final blow and the Basilisk exploded.

I was being held trial in Americania as the judge started it off.

"All rise for the defendant, Maria VI Americania, known for genocide of 12s and mass accounts of enslavement, I will have to sentence you to exile or death, what will it be?"

I was nervous, as I did not want to die, so I chose exile.

"The final verdict is that Maria is banished from Americania, and Joan Jonathan, as her name is written, will be the first President of Americania, and will be inaugurated soon." "Court adjourned!"

I was in a speedboat, and I sailed to Paris, where I would make my new life. It may be bad, or it may be good, but I heard that Paris is the fashion capital of the world, and by that I might enjoy it. And who loves high style more than me? But who knows what my life will be like in Paris, I will know when I get there.

Code Geass is copyrighted by Bandai/Namco Ltd.

All OCs belong to me and Ichiro Oukouchi

All Rights Reserved.

FIN


End file.
